


I’m so proud to be your father, I’m so proud to be your mum, and I am so proud to be your brother, so may this be your song

by robynvite



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Father/child relationship, Further fun things: Snufkin and Moomin flirt with bad poetry, Gen, I only know the Joxter from fanfic so sorry if he's out of character in this, M/M, Moomin/Snufkin - Freeform, Moomintroll/Snufkin - Freeform, Oblivious Moomin, Other, Pining, Snufkin and The Joxter have a bit of a rocky start but then they become friends, Snufkin uses they/them pronouns, Song fic, The Joxter - Freeform, This is about Snufkin meeting The Joxter, at some point at least - Freeform, but nobody is transphobic so don't worry, dialogue-heavy, in the beginning there's some use of wrong pronouns as a mistake, nonbinary Snufkin, oblivious Snufkin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robynvite/pseuds/robynvite
Summary: During one summer in Moominvalley, a thief starts stealing pastries out of Moominhouse. Moomin's impeccable detective work unmasks the thief as The Joxter, who has come to greet his old friend, Moominpappa. After Moominpappa introduces The Joxter to Snufkin, The Joxter has to navigate how to bond with a Snufkin that is a bit curious, but quite aloof and easily spooked. As Moomin gives The Joxter some advice for bonding with Snufkin, The Joxter sees an opportunity to repay the service by nudging Moomin and Snufkin’s relationship along.Fic title from the Dutch band Racoon's song, 'Don't Give Up The Fight'.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 33
Kudos: 45





	1. A mysterious thief comes to Moominvalley

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by all the fanfics I've read about Snufkin and The Joxter. However, I've only seen the 2019 Moominvalley cartoon, so I don't know The Joxter much. Sorry if he's out of character! 
> 
> The Joxter makes some pronouns mistakes in the beginning, but not deliberately. This fic is also meant to help me experiment with use of pronouns for myself!
> 
> Happy reading!

It was a breezy, pleasant summer day in Moominvalley. It was the perfect day to laze around, take a stroll, visit a Snufkin, have an adventure. However, Moomin was a bit preoccupied at the moment. He was on the case of the Missing Foodwares. For the past few days, more and more of their food was being stolen out of their house. Cakes mama had made, jams, you name it. Naturally, Moomin’s prime suspect had been Little My, but she had pointed out that normally she isn’t very shy about stealing food, and liked to be admired for her efforts. That was very true, even though Moomin hadn’t ruled her out completely yet. His next suspect had been Sniff, but Little My had pointed out that Sniff is too clumsy to be able to steal food without leaving a trace. Also a fair assessment, Moomin had to admit.

So now he was kind of drawing a blank. Not one to give up, though, he was re-assessing the evidence.

There was a tap on the open window, and he looked up. The thief?

Nope, Snufkin. Well, that was even better.

‘Snufkin!’ he said, happily.

‘Hullo, Moomintroll,’ said Snufkin. ‘Odd day for sitting inside!’

Moomin blushed a bit, feeling a bit silly now. ‘Well, yes, but I am on an important case!’

‘A case, you say?’ Snufkin leant in over the window sill, looking amused, and, for the lack of a better word, fond. Very very fond.

Moomin had been aiming for ‘impressed’, but this was good enough. He explained the case in detail, maybe embellishing a little bit. 

‘Well,’ Snufkin said, when he had finished. ‘This person might be very hungry, and you Moomins have plenty of food, wouldn’t you say?’

‘Well, yes,’ Moomin said. ‘But we’d offer it if they just asked? Stealing is just sneaky.’

‘Perhaps they’re very shy,’ Snufkin said, ducking their head a little and averting their gaze. Moomin was suddenly reminded of Snufkin’s long, solitary existence as a wanderer since they’d been a kit. Perhaps this was hitting a bit close to the chest, for them. Ugh, he really should put a sock in it sometimes.

‘Nothing wrong with that!’ he said hastily. ‘But if we find them, we might be able to help more, and say they can just take what food they like, without having to feel guilty.’

That hadn’t been his original plan, but Snufkin, as ever, made a very good point. Moomin had just been thinking the thief must be some kind of villain. Now, he was vividly imagining little starving Snufkin, stealing a pie from a window sill and being chased by angry Hermulens or Fillyjonks. Yep, perhaps the thief just needed some kindness.

Snufkin smiled a little at him, and Moomin felt relieved. ‘That’s kind,’ they said, sounding relieved. ‘Just keep in mind to be kind when you find them.’

‘That sounded like a little poem,’ Moomin said, and Snufkin tilted their head.

‘Keep in mind, to be kind, when you find,’ Moomin said, making Snufkin giggle.

‘Rhyming words combined,’ they said, cheating a little bit. Moomin giggled too, trying very hard to have a clever rhyming answer, but only finding words with ‘-ind’ already mentioned.

‘Well, good luck with the case,’ Snufkin said, before Moomin found something clever. ‘I’m going to lie in the meadow for a bit.’

‘Alright, if you’re so inclined,’ Moomin said, triumphant.

‘Don’t sound so resigned,’ Snufkin smiled, before pushing off the window sill. ‘Cheerio!’

‘See you later!’ Moomin said, feeling giddy and warm after their little exchange. 

-  
The search continued, and Moomin had found a smoking hot trail. Breadcrumbs, leading into the garden. Birds had eaten the trail from there, however.

‘So, they’re not in the house,’ Little My said, like he was being particularly stupid.

‘Not anymore,’ Moomin said, trying to sound interesting and ignoring her tone. He stroke his nose in a thoughtful manner. He wandered into the garden. ‘Let’s see… if I was a thief returning to the crime scene, where would I hide?’

‘If I was a detective wanting to find a returning thief, where would I hide?’ Little My said, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

Moomin gasped. ‘That’s it! I don’t have to find them, I just have to hide and wait!’

Little My raised an eyebrow.

‘Thanks, assistant!’ Moomin said, cheerfully. ‘Good thinking!’

‘Oi! Assistant?!’ Little My protested, and Moomin just as cheerfully ignored her.

\--

After everyone had gone to bed, Moomin had sneaked down the stairs again, and had hidden in a cupboard in the kitchen, having set out some delicious food as bait. Now, he was just focusing on not falling asleep, which would be very embarrassing.

After an hour, he was yawning a lot, and nodding off every now and then, when he heard the sound of their door opening. He was wide awake immediately, holding his breath.

Slowly, the footsteps came closer. When Moomin heard the telltale creak of the kitchen threshold, he dramatically burst out of the cupboard. However, because it had been very crowded, he fell into a heap on the floor. He scrambled up immediately, and shouted ‘Aha!’, pointing at the thief.

Before him stood… a mumrik? He looked very much like Snufkin, wearing a hat that looked like his, too, but in red. Only he was much hairier, and he was grinning very widely at Moomin. He wasn’t at all startled.

‘I was wondering how much longer it would take, Moomin! Damn, you haven’t changed a spot, have you? If anything, you look younger! Did you find a fountain of youth?’

‘Excuse me, we haven’t met!’ Moomin said. ‘Who are you and why are you stealing our food?’

He did remember Snufkin’s reminder to be kind, but this man did not look shy, or starving.

The man blinked at him, and then laughed. ‘Oh, you’re Moomin’s son! Wow, it has been long since I’ve been here.’

‘I’m Moomin,’ Moomin said. ‘My dad’s Moominpappa.’

‘Yes, he would be,’ the man said, stroking his chin. ‘I’m The Joxter.’ He looked expectantly, but Moomin just looked puzzled.

‘I was stealing food to prank your dad,’ The Joxter said, when recognition did not come. ‘Wanted to see how long it would take for him to figure it out.’

‘Well, I did!’ Moomin said proudly.

‘Great,’ Joxter said. ‘Now what?’

Moomin hesitated. He hadn’t thought that far through. ‘Now… well, if you’re an old friend, there’s no sense in waking pappa and mamma. I’m going back to bed. Do you want to sleep on the couch?’

‘Nah,’ Joxter said. ‘I’ll just help myself to some food, and then Moominpappa can come find me in the morning.’

‘Where will you be?’ Moomin asked.

‘He’ll have to see,’ Joxter grinned, and wandered into the kitchen. Moomin looked at him for a moment, and then shrugged and went upstairs.


	2. Important meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moomin isn't great in a crisis, and Snufkin meets their father. The Joxter flounders at how cool and aloof his kit is.

Moomin woke early, despite the late hour of going to bed, and immediately went to wake Moominpappa, telling the story of last night expectantly. Moominpappa laughed heartily about it.

‘That Joxter,’ he said, shaking his head. ‘Who would have expected our paths would cross again!’

‘You never talked about him before!’ Moomin said.

‘No, no,’ Moominpappa said, vaguely. ‘Where is he now?’

‘He said you will have to see,’ Moomin said, a bit frustrated about that himself, but Moominpappa just chuckled.

Then he turned more serious. ‘Listen, here, son… It’s kind of important he and Snufkin don’t run into each other before I’ve spoken to him.’

‘Why?’ Moomin asked, interest immediately piqued.

‘All in good time, son. Can you go seek out Snufkin and take them somewhere the Joxter won’t be?’

‘How can I know where that is if I don’t know where the Joxter is?’ Moomin asked.

Moominpappa stroke his nose in thought. ‘Hm. That’s a good point. Maybe just take them to your room?’

‘Snufkin won’t wanna sit inside today.’

‘Well, I’m sure you could find an excuse,’ Moominpappa said, clasping his suddenly blushing son on the back.

Then they set off on their respective missions. Moomin found Snufkin at his tent, and then realized he really didn’t have any idea of why it would be interesting for Snufkin to come up to his room.

‘Morning, Snufkin,’ he said, hoping something would come to him.

‘Moomintroll,’ Snufkin said, smiling up at him. ‘What are you up to, today?’

‘Well, uh. Um. I don’t really know. I um… I got… house arrest?’

‘House arrest?’ Snufkin asked, sounding appalled. ‘What’s that?’

‘It’s when you’ve been bad, so your parents say you have to stay inside for a bit,’ Moomin said. He’d never had house arrest in his life – the only reason he knew about it was because mrs. Fillyjonks suggested he should have it about once a week.

‘And you escaped?’ Snufkin asked, admiration and excitement shining in their eyes.

‘Uh… well, yes, I thought I’d come ask if you’d want to come accompany me in my room while I am in house arrest?’ Moomin asked.

Snufkin pursed their lips. ‘You know, no creature should forbidden to go outside when they wish to. No, we must keep you free, Moomintroll. I won’t have you arrested – come, we shall seek refuge on the mountain!’

Moomin felt a bit like he might swoon, at that. ‘You’d take refuge with me?’

‘Absolutely!’ Snufkin hopped up. ‘Come, then, before your captors see you!’

‘Uh,’ Moomin said. This was not his mission, but on the other hand, it was everything he dreamt. Fantasies of being in hiding with Snufkin, and only with Snufkin, flooded his mind.

Apparently a bit impatient from Moomin’s frozen form, Snufkin grabbed his paw, and tugged him along, clearly excited. And well, there was very little Moomin could do except follow, at that.

They ran through the forest, still holding hands. And then, suddenly, just after they dashed around a big tree, ran headlong into Moominpappa and The Joxter.

Moominpappa raised an eyebrow, looking at them and their joint hands. ‘You’re going the wrong way, son.’

‘I strongly feel that all creatures should be free!’ Snufkin said, bravely.

Moominpappa looked at Moomintroll, who looked at him frantically.

‘Ah, yes. You’re right, of course,’ said Moominpappa. ‘Anyways. I have someone I would like you to meet, Snufkin. This is The Joxter.’

Snufkin looked a bit wrongfooted at this, glancing puzzled at Moomintroll, and then at The Joxter.

‘Hullo,’ they said, looking interested. Moomin remembered that Snufkin had mentioned never having met another mumrik before.

‘Hi,’ said The Joxter.

There was a beat, and then:

‘The Joxter is your father, Snufkin,’ Moominpappa said.

Snufkin frowned, as Moomin gasped. It was very quiet otherwise, everyone looking at Snufkin expectantly for their response. Snufkin took their time with it, looking the Joxter over.

‘How do you know?’ they asked, after some time. Moomin was baffled with how collective and calm they sounded.

‘Well! Don’t you think you look so much alike?’ Moominpappa asked.

Snufkin shrugged. ‘I don’t have quite that much fur.’

The Joxter snorted a laugh.

'Besides, we're both mumriks. Who's to say that's not the reason?' Snufkin asked, calmly.

‘You’re the Mymble’s kit, though, right?’ Moominpappa asked, a little flustered.

‘Yes, for a bit,’ Snufkin nodded.

‘You’re half mumrik, and your mother and the Joxter, also a mumrik, were lovers. So it’s quite simple,’ Moominpappa explained.

Snufkin hummed. ‘Alright,’ they said. ‘Nice to meet you,’ they nodded at the Joxter, very polite.

The Joxter blinked at them, and then grinned. ‘And you, son.’

‘Oh, Snufkin’s fine,’ Snufkin said. They sounded very calm, but Moomin saw that made them uncomfortable. He wasn’t sure whether it was because of Joxter’s assumption they were a boy, or because of the possessive nature of the word ‘son’. Perhaps Moominpappa should have made clearer that Snufkin didn’t really do boy or girl stuff, and very much delighted in being their own person.

‘Anyhow. I’ve got some fishing to do, so I won’t keep you any longer.’ They let go of Moomin’s hand.

‘Keep us? You’re not keeping us, we wanted to find you to meet your father,’ Moominpappa said.

‘And so I have,’ Snufkin smiled. ‘Cheerio!’

‘Wait, so- uh, Snufkin,’ Joxter said. ‘How about I join you?’

Snufkin looked at him for a bit. Moomin looked at Moominpappa awkwardly.

‘Well, alright,’ Snufkin said then. They gave a little wave to the others, and left. The Joxter shrugged at Moominpappa and went after them.

Moominpappa sighed. ‘Odd figure, that Snufkin,’ he said. ‘What a response! What do you make of that, Moomin, lad?’

‘Well,’ Moomin said. ‘I think… to Snufkin, Joxter is just a stranger, they’ve never met before. Wouldn’t you- you were an abandoned Moomin yourself, pappa. If someone would show up and said he’s your father, what would you do?’

‘Hm. I’d demand to know why I’d been left,’ Moominpappa said.

‘And would you be happy or angry?’

‘Well, it’d depend on the story.’

‘So maybe Snufkin is waiting on the story,’ Moomin said. ‘Or maybe they just figure it’s too late, since they’re already so independent, and they don’t need a father now.’

Moominpappa hummed, looking troubled.

‘Why was The Joxter not around?’ Moomin asked.

‘Well, he left The Mymble before knowing she was pregnant,’ Moominpappa said. ‘And he’s impossible to find. He just disappeared, and she couldn’t write him to tell him. She wrote me, but I couldn’t reach him either. I knew Snufkin was his kit soon as I saw them, but what could I do? Better not to tell them and then have to tell them likely they won’t meet him anyways. But then The Joxter came here, and I saw my chance.’

‘What does he want, then?’ Moomin asked. ‘Does he want to be Snufkin’s pappa now? Or is he going to disappear again?’

‘I don’t know,’ Moominpappa frowned. ‘Perhaps it depends on what’s happening out there, right now.’

…

Not much was happening out there, right now. Snufkin was calmly sitting at the water, watching their fishing rod. The Joxter was lying next to them in the grass, and smoking. His attitude matched Snufkin’s nonchalance, but internally he floundered. Anger would have been better, he thought. But he was a bit proud of his son for being so calm, collected and indifferent. At least his son was pretty cool.

‘So, ‘s this your home?’ he asked.

Snufkin glanced at him, and then looked back at the rod. Their face was mostly obscured by their hat. ‘No,’ they said, eventually. ‘I don’t have a home, I wander.’

‘But you’re here a lot,’ The Joxter insisted.

‘Yes, I return each spring,’ Snufkin said. ‘And I leave in the fall.’

‘Why?’

‘Why do I leave or why do I return?’

‘Both,’ The Joxter grinned.

‘Moominvalley is the best place I’ve ever been. I’ve friends, here. And Moomintroll. But I can’t stay all the time, I need to be on my own and travel, too. So.’

‘Friends, and Moomintroll?’ The Joxter asked.

‘Mhm,’ Snufkin said.

‘He’s not included in ‘friends’?’

‘He’s my best friend,’ Snufkin said. ‘So yes, I suppose he is, but he deserves a special mention.’

‘Hm. You get awfully attached, for a mumrik.’

‘Half-Mymble,’ Snufkin reminded.

‘Is that hard, with your mumrik urges?’

‘Sometimes,’ Snufkin nodded, and they slowly started reeling in his rod. They’d caught a small fish, and smiled, slamming it on the rock to kill it instantly, and put it in a basket.

‘I’m not like that, I always need to wander,’ The Joxter told Snufkin. ‘That’s why I left your mother. I didn’t know she was expecting, when I did.’

Snufkin hummed, putting bait back on their fishing rod and throwing it back in.

‘Did you live with her long?’ The Joxter asked, a bit miffed about the lack of interest in that little bit of information.

‘Oh, no,’ Snufkin said. ‘She had very many children, and they were all so very loud. I was very small and quiet, and so she quite forgot about me. So I left.’

‘Oh,’ the Joxter said. ‘Where did you go?’

‘I wandered,’ Snufkin said, simply.

‘How old were you?’

‘I don’t know,’ Snufkin said. ‘I’m not quite sure how old I am, but you must know, then.’

‘You’re sixteen,’ The Joxter said, awkwardly. He hadn’t quite realized how much his son had been neglected. He didn’t like the feeling of guilt, he very rarely felt guilty.

‘Oh, dear,’ Snufkin muttered.

The Joxter blinked. That was about the first thing that came a bit close to an emotion. ‘What?’

‘Moomintroll’s older than me,’ Snufkin said. ‘He’ll never let me live that down.’

Right. ‘You’re an odd one, aren’t you?’

Snufkin only smiled.

‘Must’ve been nice, to find the Moomins,’ the Joxter said.

‘Yes,’ Snufkin said. ‘They’re the nicest, kindest creatures I’ve ever met. Well, you know.’

The Joxter nodded. To think that the only thing he’d have in common with his kit would be Moomin.

‘Would you like me to stick around?’ The Joxter asked. ‘For a bit?’

‘Do as you like,’ Snufkin said.

‘You don’t care?’ The Joxter asked.

Snufkin glanced at him again, and said nothing. The Joxter waited a bit, and then laid his head back down. They sat in silence for a while, following.

\--

In the evening, The Joxter joined Moominpappa and Moominmamma on the veranda for an evening coffee. It was mellow out, the air smelling lovely like a cooled down summer’s day. Crickets were making a right ruckus.

‘So, how are they taking it?’ Moominmamma asked, curiously.

‘Who?’

‘Snufkin,’ Moominpappa said.

‘They?’ The Joxter asked.

‘Oh, yes,’ Moominmamma said. ‘That’s the way to refer to Snufkin. They’ve said its inconsequential for them which pronouns we use, but it’s quite clear from their response that they prefer ‘they and them.’

‘Oh,’ The Joxter said, understanding. ‘I may have been doing that wrong.’

‘I should’ve made it clearer,’ Moominpappa said, guiltily. ‘I’m so used to it I forgot.’

‘As long as you do it right now,’ Moominmamma smiled. ‘So how’d it go?’

The Joxter sighed. ‘Hard to say. It’s like they don’t really care one way or another…’

Moominpappa and Moominmamma both hummed.

‘That’s kind of like them,’ Moominmamma said. ‘They prefer to come across as calm and collected, but their feelings run very deep beneath that. They just prefer to excuse themselves whenever they feel overwhelmed, and feel them in solitude. They’re a very private creature.’

‘So, it’s possible they’re angry, or hurt, underneath the carefree attitude?’

‘Yes,’ Mamma said. ‘It is possible. But they let you fish with them, and likely wouldn’t have done if they were upset. I think they’re curious, but cautious.’

‘They seem to really like your lad,’ Joxter observed, with a grin.

Moominmamma smiled, fondly. ‘Oh, yes. And Moomintroll really likes Snufkin, too.’


	3. Definitely not eavesdropping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moomin and Snufkin flirt with bad poetry some more, and The Joxter definitely doesn't eavesdrop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is not how Haiku's work. I only know the 5,7,5 rules.

Joxter wasn’t spying on Snufkin, not per se. He had been resting in this tree before Snufkin and Moomin got there. He just hadn’t announced his presence.

They were walking through the orchard at a calm pace, while Moomintroll was chatting animatedly, about some adventure he’d had. Quite like his dad, Joxter noted amused. Snufkin seemed content listening, looking amused. The creatures found a tree they liked and picked some of the apples in it, before settling down. Moomin started picking flowers, still chattering, and then creating a flower crown, still chatting.

When the story was done, they sat in silence for a bit, crunching on their apples.

‘Wanna play a game?’ Moomin asked, after Joxter’s attention had started wavering a bit in his own lounging. He refaced on the kids, feeling intrigued.

‘Sure,’ Snufkin indulged. ‘As long as you’re aware I’m not running right now.’

Moomin giggled. ‘Of course not. Let’s do a rhyming game?’

Snufkin hummed. ‘Alright, with end-rhymes all the same?’

‘Yes, like- oh, you’ve already started! Oh! Wait, I need to think!’

Joxter noted how Snufkin’s tail began to softly thump the floor, and felt deeply fond. Even if Snufkin was very mellow and carefree on the outside, their tail showed how pleased they were.

‘You’re not to blame,’ Snufkin said, with a twinkle in their eye. ‘I was just asking for the aim.’

‘Why are you so good… your rhyming will bring you great fame!’

Snufkin hummed. ‘Either that or great shame.’

‘No, no, it will lead to much acclaim!’ Moomin grinned, sitting up as if it was taking physical effort to keep rhyming. ‘Yours will be a famous name!’

‘If you keep flattering me, you’ll find me aflame,’ Snufkin smiled. Joxter marveled in how fond they sounded, so completely warm.

‘That would be a shame- oh, darn, we used shame already,’ Moomin muttered. He lifted the now finished flower crown and put it on Snufkin’s hat. ‘You win this crown, and everlasting fame. Oh, double darn, I used that one as well.’

‘I’ll only take the crown,’ Snufkin said, adjusting their hat a little bit. ‘Perhaps we could do haiku’s, if you’re done with rhyming.’

‘A haiku, you say? Those are very difficult, I always lose track,’ Moomin said, counting on his paws.

Snufkin clapped, with a laugh. ‘Sounds like you manage, even with your paws as aid. You are talented.’

‘Thank you, dear Snufkin,’ Moomin started, making Snufkin duck their head under their hat a bit, their tail whacking even faster. ‘I learned from the very best. With you as teacher.’

They went on like that for a bit, trying some more poetic ones first, and then moving onwards to talking about mundane things in Haiku format. Joxter’s attention drifted again, until a topic peaked his interest.

‘It seemed a bit weird, your meeting with the Joxter. How did you like it?’ Moomin asked.

The change in body language was quite interesting. Snufkin’s tail stopped waving, and the mymblemumrik sat a bit straighter. The Joxter felt very apprehensive, of the sudden, and got the impression he was eavesdropping, for the first time since he had been eavesdropping.

Snufkin was quiet for a bit, seeking for words in haiku format. ‘Parents seem so strange, I have been fine on my own. But he was quite nice.’

‘Another mumrik, was that not interesting? He looked like you do.’ Moomin looked like he was making an effort to hold up the game, and still ask about this topic. Joxter suddenly felt as though Moomin had set up the situation of comfort and games quite deliberately, to breech an important subject. That was pretty smart of him- it seemed that by sticking to the form, Snufkin was letting on more than they would otherwise.

Snufkin nodded. ‘He likes to wander too, but he’s different from me. I like to be here.’

Moomin raised his eyebrows at that, in question.

‘He made a comment. I’m half Mymble half murmik, awfully attached.’ Snufkin sounded – not sad, but a bit resigned. Joxter felt like he understood a lot more now- their need for connections and friendships, and their need to travel and be alone. He remembered that he’d said ‘I’m not like that, I always need to wander’, forgetting to mention he needed friendships too. Maybe Snufkin felt like the odd one out, again. They didn’t quite fit in with other more stable creatures that settled down and stayed, and now felt like they didn’t fit with full mumriks who always needed to wander either. But that was a mistake.

'I like you attached,' Moomin said softly. 'And I like your wandering. Because you come back.'

Snufkin smiled a bit, and said nothing.

'There's no one like you,' Moomin said, tentatively, and Snufkin's shoulders drooped. Moomin continued quickly. 'There's no one like me either. We're all different.'

Snufkin nodded, slowly. 'When did you get wise?' they asked, suddenly with a smile. 'Yesterday you hit your head. It must have changed things.'

Moomin laughed, and shoved Snufkin's shoulder. Snufkin pushed their head against Moonin's shoulder in turn, and then kept it there. They sat in silence then, contented.


	4. Disastrous attempts at bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know your kit is difficult if they're so cool

The Joxter found Snufkin in a field, by themselves, one afternoon. The sun was setting low on Moominvalley, and everything was cast in orange. Snufkin was laid between flowers, humming softly.

‘No Moomin?’ Joxter asked, trudging up to them.

Snufkin shook their head. ‘Actually, I meant to be alone for a bit.’

‘Ah! I can well relate,’ the Joxter said, settling next to them in the flowerbed. He loved the moomins, too, but they could be a little overbearing.

Snufkin looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

‘What?’

Snufkin raised their other eyebrow.

‘What, what is it?’

‘Honestly,’ Snufkin said, sounding exasperated and getting up. ‘I doubt our relation, at times.’

That stung. ‘Why?’

‘I meant to be alone, for a bit,’ Snufkin repeated, pointedly, and then turned on their heel and walked away.

Oh. Right.

…

It took a little bit for The Joxter to pick up his courage again, after that. He saw Snufkin next as the kit was coming to pick up Moomin, just about to climb the ladder outside.

‘Ohh, are you sneaking about?’ The Joxter grinned, teasing, coming up behind them and aiming to startle just a bit.

‘Hullo, Joxter,’ Snufkin said, calmly, not at all startled. ‘Not at all.’

‘Yeah, sure! Why not take the front door, then?’

‘Less interaction, this way,’ Snufkin said, sounding a bit amused. 

‘Oh! Ah,’ The Joxter said, having learned from last time. ‘I’ll leave you to it.’

‘Thank you,’ Snufkin said, cheerfully, and began climbing.

The Joxter left off, again, feeling like an ass.

…

The Joxter figured to just let Snufkin come to him, then, so that he wouldn’t intrude again. To his surprise, it did happen. He was smoking his pipe outside of Moominhouse, perched on the veranda and lazing, when he heard a calm little ‘hullo!’

He titled his hat upwards and was greeted by the side of his kit. ‘Hi,’ he said, grinning, and letting his hat fall again. Snufkin hopped up next to him.

They sat in silence for a bit, and it was nice. However, Joxter still felt the need for some quality bonding, some conversation. He went for the one thing Snufkin seemed genuinely interested in. 

‘You came looking for Moomin?’

Snufkin hummed. ‘No, I saw you up here, figured I’d join.’

The Joxter felt very pleased at that, letting out a low rumble of joy. ‘You smoke?’ he asked, offering his pipe.

‘Oh, not anymore,’ Snufkin said, a little wistful. ‘No, I stopped.’

‘Why?’

‘Oh, Moomin begged and begged, and Moominmamma gives those looks,’ Snufkin said, rather sheepishly. ‘It’s bad for one’s health.’

‘I’m starting to think you’d do anything for that little troll,’ Joxter said, with a laugh.

‘Not anything,’ Snufkin said. ‘But one must be considerate, at times. He thinks it smells.’

‘Do you smoke when you travel?’

‘Not anymore,’ Snufkin said. ‘It’s harder to stop again, if I let myself pick it up. And I do dread making myself do something.’

‘So why quit?’

‘Well, I just told you!’

‘So, for Moomin?’

Snufkin remained silent now, and Joxter peaked underneath his hat. ‘You must like him a great deal,’ he tried, to smooth things over.

Snufkin said nothing, again, but hopped up.

‘You’re going?’

‘Time for dinner, I think,’ Snufkin said. ‘Ciao!’

And off they were again. Joxter let his head fall with a thump. Probably he just should have let it be silent.

\--

Next time they saw each other again was because Moominmama was sending everyone out for errands for the little party the Moomins were throwing. Kindly, she had asked Joxter and Snufkin if they would pick some wild berries in the woods. It was clearly meant as a way to get the two to bond, and Joxter appreciated.

They had been picking berries for a while now. It was warm enough that Snufkin had foregone their smock, meaning their tail was free too. The Joxter was itching to ask why Snufkin usually hid it, but felt like he was on thin ice when it came to questions.

They were working in silence, and it was probably relatively companionable. Judging by Snufkin’s tail, they were at ease, and relatively pleased. The Joxter really very much wanted to keep it that way.

Down the forest path, there was a high whistle. Snufkin smiled, broadly, their tail swished pleased and at attention. They whistled back, lower.

‘Hm?’ Joxter asked.

‘Oh, it’s - ’, they began, but their fond tone betrayed them.

‘Moomin?’ The Joxter guessed, grinning.

Snufkin tugged at their hat, embarrassed. ‘Ah, yes. He’s just checking up. He was asking if he should join.’

‘And you said?’

‘I said no,’ Snufkin said. ‘I think we’ve got it. I suppose we can head back soon, we’ve got plenty, don’t you think?’

The Joxter nodded, happy again that apparently Snufkin didn’t feel the need to be saved from him. ‘No need for your boyfriend to miss you for long,’ he said.

Snufkin’s tail started waving very fast, and Snufkin grasped it with their hand, stumbling a little. ‘Oh, no,’ they said. ‘Uh, no, he’s my friend.’

‘Oh!’ The Joxter said, feeling like he messed up again. Surely, it was obvious Snufkin was smitten with Moomin, and Moomin was very clearly smitten with Snufkin. What were these kids doing, pretending they weren’t?

It was uncomfortably silent, now. Snufkin seemed very embarrassed. They walked back in relative silence, Joxter feeling as though he’d better not push right now. They made their way back to the edge of the forest, where Moomin was quite clearly waiting around.

‘Hiya,’ he said. ‘Mamma would like to invite you both for coffee, as a thank you!’

‘Ah, I couldn’t say no to mamma’s coffee,’ said Joxter, smiling, glancing at Snufkin, who was blushing again now that Moomin was there.

‘Ah, I think I will pass, this time,’ Snufkin said. ‘I have dinner to catch, after all. May I give you the berries?’

‘Of course,’ Moomin said, easily, taking the basket from Snufkin, and having one berry for himself already.

Snufkin smiled, despite everything. ‘I hope they will reach Moominhouse safely.’

‘I will guard them with my life,’ Moomin said. ‘I hope you’ve counted them?’

Snufkin gave a false shudder at the idea, and the two giggled. The Joxter chuckled, and Snufkin’s blush returned once more.

‘Okay, then, buh-bye!’ they said quickly, and made their way to their tent.

The Joxter groaned in absolute despair, after Snufkin was out of ear shot.

'No luck?' Moomintroll asked.

The Joxter huffed, and then tried to act as if he wasn't very bothered, also sneaking a berry into his mouth. 'We're both cool,' he said.

Moomin giggled. 'Sure. Can I give a pointer, though?'

Joxter didn't move, but his ears perked up under his hat. 'Hm?'

'Stop trying to bond as father with his kid,' Moomin said. 'It makes them uncomfortable. They don't like feeling trapped in expectations, and they feel easily limited in their movement when they feel like someone's laying a claim to them. You gotta bond with them using stuff they find interesting. They're interested in meeting another mumrik, for instance. You like wandering and traveling; so do they. Talk about that with them.'

Joxter hummed. That was actually not a bad idea. 'What else do they like? What do they dislike?'

'You know, it'd be more natural if you figured those things out yourself,' Moomin said, wisely.

'But this is easier, though.'

'Yes, except you'll 'casually' start talking about these topics, and Snufkin will notice it's a tactic, and they'll keep their walls up. If you want them genuinely excited, it needs to be genuine.'

The Joxter huffed. 'Ugh, fine. You're quite the expert, aren't you, little Moomintroll?'

Moomin puffed up with pride. 'Yes, thanks for noticing. I speak Snufkin fluently.'

'Well,' The Joxter smirked, thinking about how oblivious the little troll was to Snufkin's clear infatuation with him. 'Not fluently.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'You keep your secrets, I keep mine,' The Joxter laughed. 'Now shoo, I'm taking a nap.'


	5. Getting to know Snufkin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Moomin's advice, The Joxter and Snufkin bond at last, over music and vandalism.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song-fic part of the fanfic, I'm afraid. It may sound like an odd song to chose, but weirdly enough I couldn't stop thinking about the Moomins and friends singing this song at the campfire when I was listening to it. Song is 'The Suspender Man' by Steam Powered Giraffe; I'd recommend listening it if you want to understand the details of this chapter :p Or skim this part, the point is they're having fun

A new opportunity to bond presented itself sooner than expected, when they were all gathered on the veranda of Moominhouse, drinking tea or coffee and chattering. Moominpappa was doing one of his grand tales of traveling with the Joxter. At one point, the Joxter disappeared from the story.   
  
'Hold on, where has The Joxter gone?' Little My asked.   
  
'Oh- hum. He, well. Hum. You see...'   
  
'Oh, spit it out, Moomin,' The Joxter grinned. 'I was briefly jailed for breaking in to a park.'   
  
Everyone saw Snufkin, who had been listening but also playing chess with Moomin, perk up in interest.   
  
'Now you've got someone's attention,' Snorkmaiden teased, and Snufkin ducked their head. Still, they asked: 'Why did you break into the park?'   
  
The Joxter grinned even broader now, happy to finally find some interest. 'For the sake of it! Place was all caged in, and there were such beautiful fruit trees inside. I figured to see the fences as a challenging invitation.'   
  
Snufkin nodded sagely, in solemn agreement. The Joxter felt like dancing.   
  
'Snufkin once liberated an entire gaggle of Woodies from a park, and burned all the keep out signs,' Little My decided to nudge things along. 'And then framed Moomin and Snorkmaiden for it. Perhaps you should've framed Moominpappa, too.'   
  
The Joxter laughed, as Snufkin ducked their head again. 'I didn't mean to get Moomintroll in- and Snorkmaiden - in trouble,' they said.   
  
'Thanks for including me there,' Snorkmaiden huffed, and Snufkin turned a little pink, even if they were already hiding under their hat.

'Woodies?' The Joxter asked, not wanting them to shame Snufkin away.   
  
'Oh, yes, that was- I wasn't quite aware of the Woodies as we set some hattifatteners on the Park Keeper -'  
  
'It was savage, they just electrified the living s -'  
  
'My,' mamma warned.   
  
'Stuff out of him!' Little My finished.   
  
The Joxter grinned broadly at Snufkin, who looked a bit flustered, but not ashamed. 'He had it coming,' they said, without remorse. 'Either way, after the Park Keeper had run off, we found there was a group of Woodies.'   
  
'And then Snufkin stole them!'   
  
'They kept following me,' Snufkin corrected. 'So I took care of them for a little bit, until Moomintroll here found them a more proper home.' 

Little My turned to interrupt again, but the Joxter was quicker. 'Park Keepers are the worst.'   
  
Snufkin nodded, and then smiled at Moomin. 'But Moomin made the Police Officer and the Park Keeper swap places, and now the Park is free.'   
  
Moomin pretended to respond humbly to that, waving it off and looking fairly proud at himself for doing so.

The Joxter laughed suddenly, loudly. 'I can't believe you electrified a Park Keeper with Hattifattener seeds. I should keep that in mind. Brilliant.'   
  
Snufkin grinned back.   
  
\--  
  
There was a very small party around a bonfire- just the Moomins, Little My, Sniff and Snorkmaiden. The Joxter made his way towards them, at a relaxed pace. Moominpappa had acquired a banjo for him, wanting to perform one of their fun little tales.   
  
'Where's the little mumrik, then?' he asked. 

'Finding courage, probably,' Little My said. Snorkmaiden snorted.   
  
'They said they'd come,' Moomin said, looking at Snufkin's tent. 'I told them you and pappa were going to play, and they were interested.'   
  
The Joxter grinned. 'I'll lure them here, then.' And he sat down with the banjo, starting to play some tunes. Around him, the party went on. Little My roasted marshmallows above the fire, and Sniff burned them. Moominpappa was doing vocal preparations.   
  
Eventually, The Joxter noted a mouth organ joining his banjo sounds, and he grinned, turning. Snufkin joined him, playing with a twinkle in their eyes. Everyone cheered as they noticed, and Snufkin ducked their head but kept on playing. They sat next to the Joxter, and they shared a smile.

After the song ended, they sat without music for a moment. 'Do you know The Suspender Man?' The Joxter asked. 'We're gonna play that.' 

Snufkin’s eyes lit up, and they nodded. The Joxter grinned nodded to Moominpappa, and started playing on the banjo. Snufkin joined on their mouth organ, and they gained everyone’s attention.

The Joxter began singing, Snufkin accompanying on the mouth organ.

_‘One moonlight night in the bayou a silhouette,  
The air was sweet and the fog was vi-o-let  
The gators were all drinking tea, in a dreamy pantsless glee  
I saw a suspendered man, a banjo holstered in his hands.  
He had biggest red suspenders I ever did see, golly gee that's what I've seen  
He flicked the brim of his hat, and this is what he said to me:’_

At this point, Moominpappa joined in, as the Suspender Man, in a low booming voice, with an odd accent:  
  
 _‘Mister Joxter ah am The Suspender Man  
And dis banjo 'as shown me dah promised land.  
Now ah play a song but in return, yoo put dat shiny coin right 'ere in mah urn.  
And ah play yoo sumfin fine. Mah music gonna blow yo mind!"_

Their audience giggled and laughed at this performance, finding it very silly.  
The Joxter went on:  
  
 _‘So I flicked my coin into his pot, I gotta admit it twasn't a lot  
Two cents and then his fingers wriggled,  
He plucked those strings and belched a giggle.  
He tapped his foot, howled like a hound  
Igniting up the unholy sound.’_  
  
And now, to everyone’s big surprise, Snufkin joined in with the singing, together with The Joxter. Moomintroll’s mouth fell open, staring openly. Snufkin was too jolly to notice, looking at The Joxter in mirth.

_‘And I ain't never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never,  
Never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never,  
Never, never, never, never, never, heard anything so great._

_‘Call the vendors.  
Big Suspenders.  
That's what everybody wants to wear.  
They stretch to Nantucket.  
Put them in a bucket  
And send them to the gnome trapped down the well’  
_  
Little My joined in, surprisingly, singing gleefully: _‘Tug ‘em with thumbs is ideal, While rollin’back on your heels, yeaaah!’_

 _‘He played the two cent show’_ , they all sang together.

Then The Joxter picked back up again:

_‘And just like that he stopped playing,  
My jaw dropped to the floor.  
He cracked his neck and smiled at me,  
And said,’_

Moominpappa took off his hat as if to ask for money; _‘"Buddy, y'gotta pay for more!"_

The Joxter laughed, and sang:  
  
 _‘But by then a crowd had swarmed the swamp,  
Tossin' coin in after coin.  
So he cleared his throat, and his fingers writhed,  
And everyone shouted for Suspender Guy.’_

Snufkin joined in again for the refrain:

 _‘Call the vendors  
Big Suspenders  
That's what grandma wants for her birthday  
They're bright red and awesome  
Even worn by opossums  
Nobody wants their pants to fall down’_  
  
Little My sang, triumphantly: _‘Ma and Pappy want 'em too, Even the ghost of your Uncle Stu, yeaaah!’_

Now, more of the audience joined in as they sang: _‘He played the two cent show!’_

‘Fracture that banjo!’ Moominpappa called, and The Joxter played a little banjo intermezzo, with Snufkin accompanying on the mouth organ again. Little My and Snorkmaiden danced around on it, and Moomintroll stared at Snufkin in awe.

After, The Joxter started up again:

 _‘_ _All the children sing and dance_ _  
Those banjo sounds instill a trance  
By 4 AM the press what hot  
Suspender Man on the front page spot  
Suspenders were in and spats were out  
The girls all suffered from fainting bouts –‘  
_  
\- Snorkmaiden pretended to faint.-  
  
‘ _The banjos flew off the shelves_ _  
Sprouting wings with dreams  
Of being played by Suspender Man.’ _

_But in the middle of February  
The fog turned a crimson red  
The Suspender Man disappeared,  
Everyone was heels over head  
But we found his suspenders and that old banjo  
Sittin' right there on his log  
And though he's gone,  
That's what he gets  
For selling his soul to the Groke!’_

‘Argh- heu!’ The Joxter called out, and everyone laughed.

The Joxter and Snufkin sang together again:  
  
 _‘Big Suspenders  
Put them in a blender  
Three bat teeth and a blackened giddy eye  
Bring it to a boil  
Release your mortal coil  
Out pops a belt to wear for you and me-  
Nobody wants their pants to fall down-‘  
_   
And then Snufkin sang, on their own, twirling their frock: ‘ _You could wear a dress and then... you'd have no need!’_

Little My added: _‘The alligators had it right. Wearing pants it sure does bite. Yeaaaah!’_

They finished all together: _‘He played the two cent show._ ’

And then, quite naturally, they all burst out in laughter. Snufkin caught Moomin’s admiring eye, and blushed very deeply, pulling their hat down firmly.

\--

It went uphill, from there. Snufkin and the Joxter found each other in making music, and, if feeling mischievous or wronged, pranking figures of authority. Snufkin was in stiches after The Joxter told the tale of his revenge on Mrs. Fillyjonk after she had said something to upset Moominmamma. They also found each other in their wanderings, as they went on little trips together. After a while, on such trips, if the atmosphere was open and relaxed, they even managed to talk more meaningfully about things.

‘Why do you usually hide your tail?’ The Joxter dared, once, when Snufkin was washing the dishes and had shed their frock for the purpose of this.

‘Oh,’ Snufkin said, airily. ‘Tails are awfully expressive, aren’t they? Or mumrik-tails, at least, Moomin’s seems to be less so.’

‘They are,’ Joxter said. ‘Why does that bother you?’

Snufkin glanced at their tail, which at this point was just laying there, twitching a little bit at the end. ‘I suppose it’s a bit embarrassing.’

‘If people know what you feel?’

Snufkin ducked their head, clearly starting to feel embarrassed now. Their tail showed as much.

‘It’s okay,’ Joxter said. ‘I’m not judging. I just like it, saves me time expressing things.’

‘I don’t always wish to express what my tail likes to express,’ Snufkin admitted, finishing the washing up by now. They sat back, and took out their mouth organ, just to have something to fiddle with, it seems. Or maybe to bring an abrupt end to the conversation if so needed.

‘Yeah, you like to be cool, who doesn’t,’ Joxter nodded.

‘I don’t- I don’t like to be cool,’ Snufkin said, sounding horrified at the very idea.

The Joxter laughed at that. ‘No, okay, but you like to come across as composed, right?’

‘Not just. Hm, I suppose I like to feel composed, or…’

‘Fake it till you make it?’

‘Quite.’

The Joxter chuckled. ‘Why’s that? For a creature who likes to be so free of expectations as yourself?’

‘Hm,’ Snufkin said. ‘I suppose that showing what you feel at all time creates expectations. If people don’t know too much, there’s freedom.’

The Joxter nodded thoughtfully, feeling like he was starting to understand. They were silent for a little bit, and then Snufkin started playing a soft tune, a little bit wistful, a little bit joyful, and a little bit lonely. The Joxter felt as though he understood.

‘Say, Snufkin,’ he said, later, when they were sitting by the campfire and night was settling in.

‘Hm?’

‘Did you have an okay childhood?’

It was quiet for a bit. ‘I don’t remember very much of the start of it,’ Snufkin said. ‘As no-one does, I suppose. I remember that it was busy, and overwhelming. I think I was invisible, for a while. I don’t remember very much of being out by myself in the beginning, either. I remember some stuff, that wasn’t all too fun. But I think, after I got the hang of it, I was okay, yes. I like wandering, popping in and out, being independent. I went in and out visibility for a while. Some things were difficult, but that’s just life. But I’m good, I think, I mostly like who I am now, and the freedom I have, and the folks I found.’

The Joxter hung his head, feeling full of regret. Imagining Snufkin, very little and very invisible. ‘Do you think you would have been happier, if I’d been there?’

‘I think it makes no sense to dwell on such things,’ Snufkin said. ‘I don’t blame you, in any case. You didn’t know, did you?’

‘No,’ The Joxter said. ‘But if I’d had stuck around…’

‘Let’s not dwell on what may have happened,’ Snufkin said. ‘I am fine, I like my life. When you came into it, I was wary, but I am grateful, now.’

The Joxter smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is meant to be The Joxter meddling in Snufkin and Moomin's relationship. I have no inspiration for this yet, though, so it will come later!


	6. Goodbye and hello again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A subtle goodbye, and a happy reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something from Snufkin's perspective!

Snufkin smiled as their feet found them back in Moominvalley, with the dawning of spring. Around them, grass had just thawed, standing proud in the remaining chill in the air. The sun warming the ground that had been cool for so long created a specific smell, one Snufkin absolutely treasured. Trees and bushes were sprouting leaves once more, waving softly in the wind. Birds were happily chirping ahead, eager to welcome them back and pick up their new tune.

Snufkin brought their mouth organ to their mouth, and played a song that spoke off happy returns, hope and longing, old friendships, and new ones. They were thinking of Moomin, and spending many careless days lounging in fields of flowers, as well as interesting and exciting days full of new adventures.

They were also thinking about The Joxter, and hoping to meet him again this summer. The Joxter had mentioned that he travelled only were his gut instinct carried him, and couldn’t say for sure at all whether he’d be back. It was an interesting notion, and it had made Snufkin doubt, once more, about their own nature. They knew gut feeling to travel very well, and let that feeling guide them away from Moominvalley with the come of fall, and back with the come of spring, more or less. But The Joxter’s questions about Snufkin’s attachments had made them doubt about mumrik nature, and whether, if they had had a bit more mumrik in them, they would have met the Moomins only a couple of times, and whether the family would have meant that much less to them.

However, later Snufkin had figured out that The Joxter also felt deep attachments, even if he was around less. Perhaps Snufkin wasn’t that much of an odd one out.

It wasn’t that Snufkin wasn’t perfectly alright being completely one of a kind, but they could not deny that meeting someone like them in some ways was a special kind of feeling, a warm one. Meeting Too-Ticky had meant a lot to them, even if their natures of Too-Ticky being a winter creature and Snufkin being a spring and summer sort of creature usually quite kept them apart. Meeting The Joxter had been different, there was no instant connection. Snufkin had been interested, sure, having never met another mumrik. But they had been wary too, as the role of father and child already implied a special relationship, a special set of expectations, before Snufkin even knew what The Joxter was like at all. There was the assumption of ‘son’, as well, which was both possessive and assigned a role to Snufkin they were not comfortable with.

Even beyond that, The Joxter and Snufkin seemed so different at first, The Joxter being very open and easy-going, very brazen and sort of arrogant-like, always grinning. He hadn’t known, so it seemed, what Snufkin’s longing for solitude was like, and they didn’t share mannerisms. It had been a strange feeling- Snufkin felt as though the disappointment was uncalled for, as they had rejected the expectations of a father-figure outright from the start. The disappointment, instead, was probably more meeting someone with the potential of that warm feeling of alikeness, and then being denied this. Being half-Mymble but not like Mymbles at all, and half-mumrik but clearly not mumrik enough, Snufkin had felt lonely all of the sudden.

Luckily, though, patience proved them wrong. The Joxter, it became clear, disliked figures of authority as much as they did, and they had some great fun having adventures of their own. They shared a passion for music, as well, and travelling together proved very nice. Once The Joxter stopped feeling as though he had to figure Snufkin out, and was content just hanging out, they were good at companionable silence. Snufkin was looking forward to seeing him again, and hoped it would be soon. They understood, though, the pull of travel, even if their own was different. They remembered that The Joxter was a fond friend of Moominpappa, but they had not seen each other in a lifetime. Time would only tell. All Snufkin had to do was be patient, and enjoy what they did have.

The song turned a bit wistful, nonetheless. Even so, happiness tugged at their heart when walking up the path towards Moominhouse, which was standing proud as ever against the horizon.

‘Snufkin!’ they heard Moomin call, and their friend came running from the house, as was wont to happen, every spring. They played the song until they were in front of each other. Snufkin peered up from under their hat, lowering their mouth organ. Moomin always seemed a bit taller after the winter, which was surely unfair.

Looking up at Moomin, Snufkin’s heart was racing, and their tail was moving under their frock, carefully restricted precisely for that reason. It had long stopped being alarming, all these vibrant feelings in their chest. Easy to act around. ‘Moomintroll,’ they said, tipping their hat.

Moomin smiled and quickly nodded back. ‘Snufkin,’ he mirrored, as they always did.

‘How was your winter?’

‘Oh, so exciting!’ Moomin exclaimed, forgetting his forced nonchalance as quickly as he’d remembered it. Snufkin’s felt butterflies. ‘I will tell you all, later! How was yours?’

‘Good,’ Snufkin nodded. ‘Though, by the sound of it, not nearly as exciting as yours. Do tell.’

They settled on the bridge, old friends, brushing against each other. As Moomin told an exaggerated story of adventure, Snufkin watched the brook and the insects buzzing around it, feeling content and happy, interjecting every now and then with dry and fond comments.

\--

The spring was good, happy. It was always calm and peaceful being back in the valley, a stark contrast with the wild feelings the place erupted in Snufkin. While content with what they had with Moomin, and scared to have it changed, sometimes they felt they might burst with fondness and love. It was odd having to hold oneself back from touching – not that Moomin would mind, as he loved physical affection – but rather not to give oneself away too much. Moreover, Snufkin had established themselves as a figure who only rarely allowed touch. This wasn’t a farce, touch could startle them, and unwanted touch made their skin crawl and often inspired a trip of minimally a day to regather themselves. Still, Snufkin wouldn’t mind Moomin’s embrace. Thought about it regularly, in fact. Very embarrassing stuff: sometimes they laid in the field together, watching the stars, and all Snufkin could think of was the remaining space between their hands.

Right now, however, Snufkin and Moomin were walking bare-paws through a shallow creek, which was still just a bit cold in the soft spring.

‘Do you reckon we’d be good at finishing each other’s…’ Moomin asked, leaving a deliberate pause for Snufkin to fill.

‘Oh, no, terrible,’ Snufkin grinned down at their feet.

‘But you knew which word I was gonna…’ Moomin tried again.

‘Yes, you’re being quite obvious, Moomintroll,’ Snufkin smiled.

Moomin pouted, and Snufkin hastily looked back at their feet, trudging along the creek. They were quite defenseless against that pout.

‘Why would you want us to finish each other’s –’ they began.

‘Sentences!’ Moomin shouted, quickly, before Snufkin could finish.

‘Yes, very well done,’ Snufkin said, fondly, casting a look at the troll again.

‘I think it’d be cool,’ Moomin said. ‘Everyone would be like, wow, they know each other really well.’

‘Everyone knows that already,’ Snufkin reminded. It wasn’t exactly a wide social circle, here in Moominvalley. Thank goodness – though the way everyone would always know everything of each other could be a little bit annoying, too.

‘Oh, fine,’ Moomin pouted.

‘If anything,’ Snufkin said, helpless against that, ‘people would think we don’t know each other well at all, because we would be terrible at it.’

‘You don’t know that,’ Moomin said, eagerly. ‘Let’s try. Tell a story, and I will finish your sentences.’

Snufkin giggled. ‘Oh, dear. Alright, I suppose. This winter, I went to…’

‘Yonder!’ Moomin said. ‘Don’t tell me it’s wrong, just keep going.’

Snufkin snorted fondly. ‘On the road I came across a…’

‘Flower.’

‘It was quite hard to get across,’ Snufkin smiled. ‘I had to-‘

‘Pick this enormous flower,’ Moomin giggled.

‘I almost lost my balance and fell –’

‘ – over because the flower was so big.’

‘But I was able to get across the –’

‘ – large field full of large flowers!’

‘You’re very insistent with this theme,’ Snufkin giggled. ‘Across the river was a little … and now don’t say flower.’

‘I wasn’t gonna!’

‘Are you sure?’

‘Yes! I was gonna say… boat!’

‘who greeted me cheerfully,’ Snufkin smiled, and Moomin burst into giggles. ‘It said ‘hello, wanderer. That – ’

‘ – is a nice flower you’ve got there!’ Moomin laughed, and Snufkin lost their composure and also burst into giggles.

‘And I said,’ Snufkin started.

‘Why, thank you! I got it for my dearest darling friend, Moomintroll,’ Moomin said, gleefully.

Snufkin smiled, and spotted a little flower on the side of the creek they were wading through. They bent down to pick it, and then turned to Moomin, tucking it behind his ear. ‘The end. There,’ they said. ‘Though it may be a bit small for your apparent preference.’

Moomin blushed. ‘No, it’s lovely. Thanks, Snuf.’

‘For my dearest darling friend, Moomintroll,’ Snufkin said, softly. Then they quickly turned and jumped on a large rock in the middle of the creek, and hopped over to the next, and then the next one over.

\--

Their adventures with their friends proved a happy distraction from all the fond feelings between Moomintroll and Snufkin, at times. Snorkmaiden, Little My, Sniff, Moomin and Snufkin liked to make their way through the valley, doing what they pleased. Sometimes it was not distracting, though: Little My, who knew Snufkin far too well, even though as siblings they hadn’t quite grown up together, made a lot of too perceptive snarky comments about them and Moomin, which thankfully flew right over Moomin’s head. Snorkmaiden would sigh and roll her eyes at that. Snufkin would feel mortified with their friends knowing so much, and found excuses to dart off if the topic was brought up in Moomin’s absence.

Thankfully, at this moment, as they were helping a lost baby bird its mother, they were too preoccupied for such teasing. Snufkin was listening carefully, for sounds of a distressed bird looking for its baby.

They all heard something else instead – a laugh.

‘Oh,’ Snufkin recognized it instantly. They’d wished they’d left their sigh to themselves, however, as all eyes turned to them. They ducked their head.

‘What, oh?’ My asked, impatient already.

‘Nothing,’ Snufkin said, calmly, regaining their composure, while their heart was pounding.

‘Yeah, right! Who’s that we heard?’

‘We will have to see, Little My,’ Snufkin said, not quite sure why they were stalling now. Maybe just to tease My. They glanced over at Moomin, though, to see if the troll had recognized too. By the puzzled look on his face, he had not.

Little My narrowed her eyes at him, and then took a deep breath. ‘Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me,’ she started, upsetting the bird in Moomin’s paws.

‘Oh, alright, stop it,’ Snufkin said, putting a finger in front of her mouth and retracting it before she could bite down. ‘It my father –‘ they interrupted themselves, blinking surprised at the slip. ‘Uh, The Joxter, I mean.’

They glanced at Moomin again, who was beaming now, and Snufkin ducked their head down again. If anyone noted how momentous this slip-up was for Snufkin, nobody mentioned it.

‘He’s back!’ Snorkmaiden exclaimed. ‘Oh, I do hope you will play for us again, the both of you? I had so much fun last time.’

Snufkin smiled. ‘We might,’ they acquiesced. ‘Let’s first help this bird, though.’

‘Oeh, the symmetry!’ Snorkmaiden noted. ‘We help find this bird its parents, and then we help you find your father.’

Snufkin huffed, glancing at the helpless little bird and feeling a bit put upon with the comparison. ‘I reckon The Joxter is not hard to find, now that he’s here.’

‘Yeah!’ Little My said. ‘He’ll be in our pantry!’

They all giggled at that.

\--

Regretfully, the group collectively went to Moominhouse after their mission was completed, and so they collectively ran into The Joxter, who was not in the pantry, thank you very much, but on the veranda, with his pipe.

‘Snufkin! And friends!’ The Joxter grinned, spreading his arms excitedly.

While everyone shouted their hello’s, Snufkin gave a nod and a smile, exuding a calmness they did not feel. They were quite aware of all the eyes on their reunion.

‘Hullo,’ they said.

‘Hi,’ The Joxter grinned. 

There was a beat of silence.

‘Well!’ Moomin called out. ‘Snorkmaiden, My, Sniff, let’s go see if mamma has some cake!’

Snufkin tugged their head down to hide in secondhand embarrassment, smiling fondly at the toes of their boots.

‘Yes, cake!’ Sniff called, oblivious, and ran in.

Snorkmaiden rolled her eyes at Moomintroll, and said, exaggeratedly: ‘Gosh, cake sounds marvelous! I will go inside at once!’

Little My huffed. ‘You’re all idiots.’ But she did hop inside.

Moomin gave a nervous chuckle. ‘Ah, see you later.’

‘See you, Moomintroll,’ Snufkin nodded.

With that, the troll made his way inside too. Snufkin glanced at The Joxter, and they both started laughing. Snufkin hopped up next to him on the veranda, then, and the rest of the day they spent catching up, lazily on the veranda. Snufkin was happy, they realized. It felt good, to be here, with their father. It was a bit much, to be so social, and tomorrow they would take a solitary day, but today, they felt good, to be with friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I mentioned this chapter would be The Joxter meddling, but I needed some more build-up. Oops!


End file.
